How it Ends
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Um... I can explain...
1. Chapter 1

**How it Ends: The Weight. **

I guess I should start by saying that, even though I abandoned this site and these stories well over a year ago, they still weigh heavily on my mind. They were, after all, my babies- in particular The Weight and the In the Negative-Meanwhile series. I know that there are people who have made valiant efforts to bring these stories back to life and bring them to a close, but since it has been several months since any sort of activity has been seen, I'm just gonna assume that they have given up on them as well. However, I still feel as though these stories deserve an ending, and you- the loyal readers, deserve to know how they end. So that's what this little story will be dedicated to. Thanks everybody for sticking by me. I'm sorry it has be be done this way, because I had so many more emotional rollercoasters for you guys, but at least you'll know once and for all, how this all ends. Here's how The Weight ends

How it Ends: The Weight

In the latest chapter that Protege released, Jericho died, leaving Humphrey alone to fend entirely for himself. He does so by digging up all of the bones that Jeriko had buried around the den area and surviving off of the marrow inside. Regardless, he becomes severely malnourished, but by this time, his leg is practically healed. With his leg better, he makes several attempts to hunt, but since he has no idea how to hunt and is severely weakened by his lack of nourishment, he must make the dangerous journey into the town for food. He makes it into town a few times without any incident, as he enters late at night under cover of darkness. However, on his fourth venture into town, he hears a cry for help. He moves down an alley way and finds a female German shepherd named Sam pinned up underneath a stack of rubbish that had fallen on top of her whenever she was trying to find food. It is obvious to him that she had been trapped under there for a few days, as her movements are very stiff and she is covered in her own feces. Humphrey tries to help her, but since he is a wolf, she assumes the worst about him and pitches a fit. However, after Humphrey is able to calm her down and talk to her, she agrees to let him help her. However, in her state of severe dehydration, hunger, and her broken leg, she is in no condition to fend for herself. Eventually he convinces her to come with him out into the woods so he can take care of her and he nurses her back to health. His motivation, aside from the fact that he has a good heart, is that he still feels terrible about how he could not help Jeriko. So no matter what, he will help Sam. In the beginning the plan was for Humphrey to take care of her until she was well enough to go back to town, since it would be too dangerous for him to make the trip. However, the two of them eventually develop feelings for each other, they fall in love, have a whole den full of pups and they live happily ever after- a great ending for somebody who had to lose and suffer through so much. Eve and the others find a new home out in the prairie, but Eve never remarries. Lily and Colin travel together for about a month and a half, and in that time together, they develop feelings. One day they find a beautiful patch of unclaimed territory and there they decide to abandon the plan to go to Alaska and settle down together. They have pups and live out the rest of their days happily

\- So here's how The Weight ends. what did you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2: How Meanwhile Ends

**How it Ends: Meanwhile**

Whenever I made In the Negative, which was the prequel to Meanwhile, I intended for it to stand in as the long awaited sequel to the first A&O film since that abomination had not yet been conceived. However, after A&O2 was released, I realized that I had to change tactics, so I decided to make a sequel to ITN that would bridge the story from ITN and tie the events of ITN and Meanwhile directly into the second movie. So that's exactly what I started. Unfortunately, time and motivation got away from me and I lost interest long before a lot of my stories got the endings they deserved. So rather than leave this tale untold, I will tell you how Meanwhile would have played out.

Oblivious to the building threat, Humphrey completes his alpha training with Miles, but in order to set a better example for his pack and his future pups, he decides to remain an omega. Miles struggles through his recovery, but is eventually able to kick his addiction and Kate and Humphrey accept him as their pups' godfather. I always pictured Gauge as a deeply misguided, angry young man, but when Victor got a hold of him at the end of ITN, his fate was sealed. Rather than help him, Victor further corrupted and brainwashed him so that he could ultimately use him to carry out his plan. On the night of the attempted coup, Gauge tries to kill Kate, but Miles intervenes because Kate is still not fully able to defend herself due to her injury and late term pregnancy. In his efforts to defend Kate, Miles is killed and the other attackers kill several other wolves throughout the park as well. Humphrey, who arrives late to the scene of the battle, finds Miles dead and Gauge making his attempt at Kate's life.

Humphrey steps in and a bloody battle ensues. Humphrey is nearly killed, and in this moment of near death, he rediscovers his ability to interlope, recovers his soul, and ultimately kills Gauge. Then he makes his way toward Victor for the final confrontation. Hutch, as a final test of loyalty to Victor is sent in to kill Winston. However, after a long battle, Winston kills Hutch. Seeing his plan falling apart around him, Victor tries to escape with his party of followers. However, Humphrey intercepts him and the two of them have a one on one fight while the others stand aside and watch. Humphrey defeats Victor, but elects to allow him to live under oath that he will never return to Jasper. He swears this to Humphrey, but obviously that was a lie. Victor leaves with the rest of his party, and only then does Humphrey realize what he had done. The Deceiver was living inside of Victor and it is at this moment that he takes over his body. This is evident only to Humphrey, but he knows better than to pursue Victor alone. Once Victor gets out into the place that will later be known as Banff, he slaughters every wolf under his lead but two females- one of his daughters,(Princess) and a female with whom he can breed. He then assumes the name King and becomes the villain from A&O2.

He attracts many banished wolves who share his belief system and his numbers slowly grow until he has the following he had in A&O2. Humphrey leaves Victor (King) alone, but with his mission not yet complete, a part of him knows that what happened the day of the raid was only the beginning. That's why, at the end of A&O2, Humphrey shows King no mercy and executes him, ridding the world of the Deceiver once and for all. (I know the second movie didn't explicitly say that King died, but it's not too far fetched to assume that he did.) There were many casualties back in Jasper: Miles, Gauge, Austyn, Hutch, Shakey, Reba, Janice, Jake, Candu, and several pups were all killed during the raid. Essentially, any characters who existed in this story, or in the first movie, but were not in the sequels were killed during the raid. Kate gives birth to Stinky Runt and Claudette two days after the raid, while much of the park is still in mourning. Their birth, however, provides a little glimmer of hope for the future. We skip a small chunk of time and then follow the pups for a while. Runt, being the omega in the group, felt as though he was not special or worthy, in spite of his father's encouragement. He had it set in his mind that he had to find a way to make himself valuable and unique. That was his motivation to learn how to climb trees.

He struggles greatly at first, but is determined because this is something that no other wolf, not even an alpha could do. He spends several long nights out in the forest alone trying and trying to climb a tree, earning scrapes, bruises and cuts, until one day he finally gets it. Eager to show his siblings his new trick, he takes them out into the woods with the secret intent to demonstrate his trick. It is at this point that the story line of Meanwhile ties into that of A&O2, and the story comes to an end.

This story had the potential to be pure gold, and I am so sad to have never finished it, but at least now you guys know how it would have all played out. I hope that y'all enjoyed this- even though I know it's no substitute for the actual story.

Thank you.


	3. How Pick Your Poison Ends

**How it Ends: Pick Your Poison**

Arguably one of my darkest stories, Pick Your Poison had a lot of ups and downs, and quite honestly I'm not very happy with how I originally carried out the dialogue or the development of the plot early on in the story because it moved very quickly and could have been a lot better and more thought out. However, there's no sense in lingering in the past, so let's discuss how the future of this story would have played out, shall we?

Since there were so many different plot points all converging toward one end, I'll start with the main plot point: Kate and Humphrey. In the last chapter that I posted, Kate accepted Humphrey's proposal of marriage and that was pretty much the end of it. In the next chapter, I wanted to discuss how excited Humphrey was about the wedding and how happy he was that his dream was coming true. Obviously the voice in his head was not supportive of this at all, because this voice in his head resembled, in a small fashion, his voice of reason- a piece of him which was lost after Kate's death caused him to crack.

The wedding goes off without a hitch and that night in the field they consummate their relationship physically then they continue on, still unaware that they are being followed, and gained upon. The next morning Humphrey is slow to start. His injuries are beginning to take a toll on him and more than a few of his cuts are becoming infected. His pace slows day by day and with each day that passes, Eve grows closer. Salty, who continues to follow the pack, begins to fall behind as well, and eventually he loses track of them. But his desire for vengeance continues to drive him on, long after the rest of the pack left him behind.

Unable to track them, he wanders until he dies of dehydration in the grass. Eve and the others are in bad shape, but they pick up on Humphrey's tricks for finding food and water and they use these tricks to survive. Kate grows more and more worried about Humphrey's state. About a week goes by and in this time he has done nothing but get worse. Eventually he is to the point where he can't even move and he spends two and a half days lying in the field. Kate tries to take care of him, but she can't stop the inevitable

Half way through the third day, Eve finally catches up with him and finds him lying half dead in the grass. When she initially realizes that she has finally caught up with him, she is angry and excited to kill him, but when she comes up to him and sees him in his state, she actually begins to take pity on him. His skin is sunken in around his bones, from starvation and dehydration, a great portion of his flesh is rotting from infection, and he is crying uncontrollably, not only because of Kate, but because of everything he has done, and the immense pain that he is in. Eve is now faced with a tough decision. Does she kill Humphrey out of vengeance for the death of her husband? Does she leave him to suffer alone until he dies? Or does she kill him to put him out of his misery? Humphrey is so far gone by this point and so delusional that he doesn't even recognize what is happening. All he sees is Kate, standing before him, crying as she watches him slowly wither and die. He tries to speak with her, but the only words that he can manage to squeeze out are "Kate, I'm sorry."

Finally, through seeing all of the suffering, realizing what she had done and lost for her vengeance, realizing that she played into a losing game, and finally facing the one who killed her husband and realizing that he is nothing more than a sick wolf, she makes the decision to put him down to end it all. She fits her jaws around his throat, Kate fades from Humphrey's view and then Eve takes his life. The journey back is long and quiet as Eve reflects on everything that they had gone through. Finally they make it back to the park, Eve honors her agreement to marry Tony and after her long journey, she wants nothing more than to go to sleep.

She wakes up in the middle of the night after a dream and goes down to the lake for a drink, and that's when Kate suddenly appears before her in the water. Eve's eyes fill with tears as they stare at each other, but she also has many mixed emotions because Eve knows and realizes that Kate got what she wanted. Kate simply says "I win" before finally, she fades into the night. I intended to make this whole thing ambiguous, but since I didn't actually write the ending I guess there's no point in ambiguity. The voice in Humphrey's head was a creation of his mind, but Kate was very real. Basically, her spirit blamed him for her death as much as he did and led him out to torture him, drive him more mad, and finally watch him die. She also blamed her parents for the arranged marriage, which is why, through Humphrey, she killed her father and made her mother suffer for the rest of her life. Her business complete, she can finally rest. Nothing is ever the same again.

Well that's basically it. I probably didn't explain it very well, because it was such a complex story that needed to actually be told to be fully enjoyed and understood, but now y'all at least have a general idea about where this was headed.


	4. How it Ends: The First Cycle

**How it Ends: The First Cycle.**

So this story here, I planned to essentially make into a giant conspiracy that ties into the second movie, Wolf Quest. Balto has been having dreams, which were entirely coincidental, and Aleu going into heat happened very shortly before we see her as an adult in Wolf Quest in the movie. They have sex, as you saw, and have to cover their tracks because she will surely get pregnant. So he basically brainwashes Aleu into thinking that the only way that they can both get out of this is if they both disappear. He convinces her that they can have a fight, she can run off, and he will go looking for her. But neither one of them will come back because they'll just run off together and raise their pups together. So they fake an argument (the one they had in the movie) which wasn't that difficult because emotions were running high between them anyway and she runs off under the impression that her father will meet her tomorrow and they can start their life anew. They meet, travel for a few days just to make sure that nobody can find them, but Balto never planned to leave Nome. He lured Aleu out into the wild to make HER disappear (kill her) so he can save his own hide. He does this, then makes the journey back home and the entire movie Wolf Quest is nothing more than Balto's cover story that he told to Jenna about what happened when he went to find Aleu. This is why the final chapter's name was going to be simply titled "The Secret" and it explains why the plot for Wolf Quest was so strange and did not make much sense.

Come to think of it... I don't think I ever wrote a single story that wasn't dark or didn't explore the darkest parts of the human condition...


	5. How Where the Soul Goes Ends

**How it Ends: Where the Soul Goes**

This was a story idea that was given to me by my good friend Whiskey-Foxtrot. Upon sending it to me, it was nothing more than a version of the dream sequence that he himself was not satisfied with and wanted to see if I could take it and turn it into something more. Obviously I wish like hell I could have come through for him, but I let him down just like I let everyone else down... anyway, I know it's been a while since I've uploaded any of these stories, so I figured why not give you guys something that was a little less popular than the rest, but had limitless potential.

Basically, the idea of this story was as follows:

Balto sold his soul to an evil entity in order to be the one to save the town and get the things that he desired, but he did not read the fine print. When he sold his soul, he was also cursed by the entity to which he sold it. Under the conditions of his contract, he would be punished severely for his selfishness by having to see everything that he loves be destroyed. The first part of the curse was the dreams. The dreams haunt him, because subconsciously he realizes that they are premonitions about events that he is helpless to prevent. The next piece of his curse is what happened between him and Aleu, and believe it or not, I intended to loosely tie the events of this story into the events of First Cycle.

In The First Cycle, and in yet another act of unabashed selfishness, he killed his own daughter in order to prevent the truth of their relationship from coming to light. Then he lied to everybody about what really happened and the events of the second movie (starting at the point where they argue) is just Balto's string of lies that he told everybody in order to cover up the fact that he actually killed her.

The next part of the curse is his illness. Due to his illness, he is too weak to defend his family, friends, and town against the evil threat that is coming to claim its reward. Balto will have to watch helplessly as everything that he loves burns to the ground. However, when this is done, the entity does not reap his soul. Nor does the entity allow him to die. As the owner of his soul, the entity sets a date on which Balto can die. No matter what he does, he cannot die prior to this date. Balto does not know this and throws himself from a cliff in order to try to kill himself.

But he does not die. Despite severe internal and external bleeding, liquified organs and shattered bones, he remains alive and experiences every ounce of pain involved in the damages done to his body. Unable to move or function, Balto lies where he had fallen, remaining alive and being forced to watch as his body is picked apart by scavengers, and later, as his remaining flesh decomposes. Finally, Balto is nothing more than a soul trapped inside a pile of bones and there he must lie alone for 15 years, reflecting upon everything that he has done. Finally, the entity arrives and reaps his soul and the story ends.

Little did you guys know, I had intended to make this the darkest story that I had ever written for you. I'm sad that I never got to tell the story, but just because I've revealed how it ends, that doesn't mean that y'all can't take these stories and flesh them out if you want. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this segment of How it Ends. Stick around because next time, we will be delving into Betrayal: by Lilly Glover- the sequel to the wonderfully sick To Dress a Pig.

MTOW out.


	6. How Betrayal: by Lilly Glover Ends

**How it Ends: Betrayal, by Lilly Glover**

Basically what I intended this story to be was a long testimony done by Lilly in a justice hearing. Lilly, through great suspicion and rigorous investigation has figured out what Winston and Eve have done to Garth and so many others, and what many of the higher ranking officials in both packs have helped to cover up. A sense of paranoia begins to sink in around Lilly as she realizes that there is literally nobody that she can trust. So, with no other options, she ventures north to seek the help of the UPJ. They hear her case, but without any sort of evidence, they at first dismiss her accusations as crackpot. However, after her persistence and refusal to leave, they finally decide to send an agent down to investigate. Lilly shows him the place in which the murders occurred, the den in which Garth and Rain stayed- which still had traces of their blood inside, and that is enough to convince him of the terrible truth. He leaves Lilly to the pack to avoid suspicion with the promise that he will be back with help. Lilly waits and finally, Eve, Winston, Tony, and any others who were involved are apprehended and face trial. It took a lot of courage for Lilly to come forward and testify against her parents, but the truth had to be told. She finishes telling them about how she figured out what they had done, the judge finds them guilty and they are sentenced to death. Though each story of mine in the A&Ω universe was different (with the exception of In the Negative, Meanwhile, and Time- which acted as an epilogue and ending of the story arcs) certain elements of each story sort of interacted and collided with each other to form something truly special, I think.


	7. Crap! How Betrayal Ends Part 2

**Crap! **

So a review reminded me of a very specific plot point that I forgot to mention whenever I wrote up the ending for Betrayal. In the first chapter of To Dress a Pig, there were two juicy lemons, one between Garth and Rain and another between Garth and Lilly. Rain would have never gotten pregnant from Garth because they decided that everything they did would have to be done anally to avoid pregnancy.

HOWEVER, Lilly and Garth partook in vaginal sex (obviously since they were married) but up until that lemon, Garth always pulled out- like religiously pulled out and left his load on her back every time. This time, they both got away from themselves and he knotted inside of her. This led to Lilly becoming pregnant. And though she was conflicted about the affair and bearing the pup of an adulterer, she managed to drag the truth of the affair out of his father.

Obviously it was hard for her to swallow the fact that Garth's heart belonged to somebody else first, and she was hurt by the fact that he lied to and cheated on her. BUT she was able to understand why he did the things that he did and with time, she was able to forgive him. She gave birth to two pups- a male and a female. The male she named Harrison after her husband, whose full name was Garth Harrison Hopper, and the female she named Storm, in honor of the girl he loved, and in remembrance of the love that prejudice and politics never allowed to exist.


	8. How The Devil's Own Ends

**How The Devil's Own Ends**

The Devil's Own, the planned sequel to the infamous Undisclosed Desires, unfortunately never got any further than the preview that I wrote back in like... I don't know exactly when, but it was a long time ago for sure. Anyway, basically the plot line of this story was one that I envisioned being carried out like that of an old country/folk song. Jenna obviously raised Diablo up to be a loner, but more than anything else, she brainwashed him into hating his father. She never once told him that he was a product of incest, but told him that he was special and different than the rest. They wouldn't understand and they would likely shun him.

Obviously the two knew of what he was and shunned him thusly. But he was brainwashed so he never understood exactly why. Months pass as his hatred grows. His mother keeps clippings of him that she got from the newspaper back when he and Balto won the mail race, so he knows what Kodi looks like. Eventually, he sets out on his own with a scent covered handkerchief and a photograph and searches for Kodi. He ventures from town to town in search of his father, with every intention of killing him. Meanwhile, Jenna remains home, awaiting her son's return, with a vile plan in her mind to be put in play upon his arrival.

Years pass and Diablo's search for Kodi slowly builds momentum as he draws ever closer through following leads and clues and tips. Eventually, when Diablo is 5 years old, he finds Kodi. Kodi doesn't recognize Diablo, having never met him, but Diablo definitely knows Kodi because his image has been burned into his skull for his entire life. Diablo and Kodi y'all first and Diablo finally realizes the truth of his existence. This knowledge cracking his mind, and the learned hatred that he feels for Kodi leads him to kill his dad, and with his mission done, he returns home with a new mission. Obviously he is not the pup that he used to be. His travels changed him, and his knowledge that he now possesses has given him a new subject of hatred: Jenna.

Finally he makes it home and Jenna, who, too had changed, no longer wishes to harm him like she did when he left. She greets Diablo with open arms, but Diablo has one thing in mind. Without mercy or hesitation, he ends Jenna's life and then spends the rest of his days wandering, cursed and alone until eventually he too dies.


End file.
